Transformers: CSX002
by Cybertronian Officer Prowl
Summary: 15 years after the story "Transformers: Return" and life remains easy going. However, Megatron is still alive and still with a large portion of the AllSpark. What could possibly happen?
1. Chapter 1

Transformers: CSX002

Chapter One

A blissful morning with the cool mountain breeze mixing with the warm atmosphere and the smell of fresh water. I was heading back into the dark confining depths of Hoover Dam after a long night of dealing with the horrid stench of sweaty men and oil. Though there was a hint of the fresh air wafting in on a gentle breeze, it wasn't enough to replenish anyone's spirits.

CSX002 was proving to be a valuable asset to all mankind. Though "Cybertronian Specimen Experiment 2" or CSX002 lost it's original colors, it's study provided many new technological advances in human society. Hovering automobiles that could run on water were due to be thrown on the market any day now. Holograms, better armor and weapons, mechanical organs, biological computers and even better birth control are the products of studying CSX002.

The next project was to try and build a personal computer that could move and have it's own personality. More of an extreame advancement than anything else, but hopes are for immediate information whenever necessary. This technology would hopfully take the place of nurses, doctors, and policemen if given the correct data.

To accomplish our next project we had to study how CSX002 moved and responded to certain stimuli. All though the experiment required a remote control ability CSX002's servos, it would certainly be worth seeing the large Cybertronian move once more.

The whole month, I and 50 others toiled away to install electrical currents and wires as well as an automatic kill switch. This was all attached to a switchboard located behind bullet proof glass. Our hopes of sucess were all place within a genorator behind a wall and the kill swithc in case anything went wrong.

Today was our first test. The first time CSX002 walked and moved in 15 excruciatingly long years. I was brimming with excitment to see the estimated 26. 75 foot tall mechanical alien open it's eyes and fill the room with it's inorganic screeches. The sad part about the ordeal was that CSX002 would not be alive.

I walked briskly past the large metal slab with CSX002 lying lifeless over it. It was far ro big for it's original design, allow the cryogenic CSX001, A.K.A Megatron, to standy for study. Wires criss crossed over one another, but all lead to the bullet proof chamber with switchboard and 50 men inside. All were sitting in metal fold up chairs and all were waiting for me to give the signal to start the electric current.

I opened the door and let it shut as I stood past the entrance. A small skinny man, named Silas Ebon, with a brown thin mustache and no hair on his head scurried over to me. "Are you sure that we should operate it, Mr. Simmons?" he asked wringing his hands nervously. I nodded my head and he bustled back over to the switch without question.

"Proceed"

Silas cracked his knuckles and turned knobs and fliped switches which powered up the genorator to a minimal currency. Everyone held their breath as the small man reached for the button that would send the current to CSX002, bringing it to life once more. This was it. This was the moment that everyone was anticipating.

The button was pressed, and electricity cackled as everyone watched the body. The florecent lights dimmed and brightened in a sudden power surge. Then there was silence. No one dared to stir. Crickets were terrified of chirping in fear of ruining the moment. Finally, I broke the awkward silence.

"Maybe it wasn't enough kick."

"Maybe. Should we try again?"

"Yes. CSX002 will move one way or another!"

Silas preppared the machine for another, stronger electric current, but then we all felt a strange presence pass over us. All around us, mechanical objects briefly cackled with blue sparks, including CSX002. Immediatly after, the switch board and all cell phones came to life. All transformed into alien robots and instinctively scurried away for whatever reason.

Our hearts were now racing, but we felt that the sudden panic was over, especially when the entire dam went black. No one made a sound until dim back up lights came on in the chamber and lite our faces. We all looked around at one another and began confused and disorderly chatter, unaware that there was still a threat amoung us.

"Is everyone alright?"

"What happened?"

"Why did my cell phone transform?"

"OK!! JUST CALM DOWN!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Every scientist, engineer, and whoever else was in there looked at me in fear. Little did I know it wasn't me they were staring at. "Ok. We just have to calm down, get some flash lights, and go home. I'm sure we can resume this test tomorrow when the power is back. It's not like CSX002 is going anywhere" I said with a chuckle in my tone, but still everyone remained motionless and stared at me wide-eyed. I gave them a questioning look before one of them mustered the courage to point a finger behind me.

Being naturally curious, I turned around slowly to see what he was pointing at only to have my body meet with a long, whip-like metal object after shattering the glass around us. I flipped in the air a few times before my back collided with a wall. Winded, I lay lifeless and watched my collegues scramble around trying to get out of the chamber. Ocassionally I would see another man being hit by the same fate I was and fly in another direction.

Then, only after a few moments of the chaos, the thing that was causing chaos crashed into the room and screeched furiously. The few amount of light revealed that CSX002 had come to life, either on it's own or a delayed effect of the electric current, no one was sure of, but all we knew was it was killing anything that would get in it's way, or at least attempted to.

I watched it toss people effortlessly out of the room as most were able to escape it's large teeth. Whether it caught sight of me or not, I was unsure of, but right as my vision began to fade, I saw the beast lift it's head and bolt for the tunnel that lead to the outside world. Where it would go or what it would do, no one was sure of.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Panic raced through my mind as I watched myself clamber up a concrete slope. I was furiously searching my files for any information that would allow me to figure out what was happening, what had been happening, and who I was. All I could gather was I had claws, teeth, tail, ears,red eyes, and I am male. Searching files I found only one word that could have a purpose.

"barricade"

To me it was just a word that could have a meaning. A name, a place, or verb. Which one, I wasn't sure of, but I was going to set my mind and heart into finding out which one of those three options it was.

After more encounters with strange, pale creatures, I realized that I may have been the only one of my kind, whatever that species happened to be. They were speaking to me, but I could not make out what they were saying. Some were wearing thick pads of armor while others were gawking and wearing thin clothe-like materials.

I could recognize the fear that went through their eyes. Females were grasping their mates and offspring. The padded males all had their strange sticks pointed at me. Not knowing what was in store for me, but I continued to sink my claws into the concrete slab.

Eventually I managed to climb over a metal fence that kept the creatures from falling over. Bizarre black birds hovered over me with their weird wings defening my sensative hearing. The creatures had made a circle around my very prescence . Why they feared me, I was not sur eof, but I didn't want to harm them.

Standing on my four strong legs, I lowered my head to show that I had no intentions of an attack, but it was taken as a gesture of aggression. One creature pulled a black device and screeched into it. The black birds circled around me and then fired some sort of hook at me that wrapped around my neck.

I cried out and pleaded for them to let me go, but they couldn't understand me. Another bird shot at me and a rope coiled around my left hind leg. Then it streaked over me causing my leg to follow, which ended in me fliping over the rope and tieing myself up.

The line around my neck crushed my trachea and I tried to break free, but only tied myself up. Letting out a cry of agony, I hoped the creatures would let me go, but they only seemed interested in watching me suffer. This thought made rage fill my body. My eyes focused on a creature who had a smug look on his flat, pale face.His mouth moved and formed words, but they were only incoherant sounds to my ears.

Glaring at the creature only seemed to make him more arrogant as he continued to talk. Then I caught one sentance that I could understand. "...Stupid Creature!" he said with a grin on his face. Enraged, I screeched and let power flow from my heart to two large symmetrical spikes on my back. A surge of electricity and in a single shockwave, creatures fell to the ground dead. The black birds malfunctioned and crashed to the ground.

With the ropes now loose, I strugled to free myself as I looked around at the dead creatures sprawled all over the ground. I had no idea where the impulse of destroying came from. Maybe I did mean to brutally murder these creatures. Perhaps that human was correct in calling me a stupid creature.

Out ot the corner of my sensative left eye, I saw movement. My head swiveled towards the movement. A young female had survived my fury and now she was struggling to her feet. I started to saunter over to her location, crushing dead bodies under my feet as they carried my weight. When the human saw my advances she tried to flee, but fell to the ground once more.

Only yards away from my long claws, she was breathing frantically. Her hand searched for something to throw. My spur of anger, subsided, I attempted to show her I was not going to kill her by lowering my hulking chest to the ground. My rear still high, my legs folded so I was now crouched to the ground like a playful puppy. The black spikes that emerged from my back, the same spikes that sported the electrical surge, folded down next to the spikes that errupted from my spine.

As the sightof the harmless gesture, the female began to ramble. At first nothing made sense,but then, as if a switch had been thrown, her words made complete sense as she continued on with her questions. "What are you? Why did you kill all of these people? What just happened!" the bewildered female shouted. I was at a loss for words. I wasn't entirely sure if I could speak her language, but I took a stab at it anyway.

"I'm just as terrified as..." a quick look to see if she understood, but she stared at me with her simple eyes wide and her face lost all color. Deep down withing my brain, I understood that I couldn't speak her language. My eyes slowly shut as I heaved a large sigh and placed my head on the ground. My limited energy had been drained, but I had to process information that was thrust before me. Then to add to my confusion, a new sound rang through my ears.

WHOOP WHOOP

I lifted my head and glanced over my shoulder blade. A strange animal had appeared. With red and blue lghts flashin on a strange bar on top of an almost egg-like shape, and instead of legs, it had strange black round objects. The animal itself was silver, black, and a brilliant cerulean. On both sides it had a word that I had no definition for. "Se-cur-ity." Why would this animal be branded? Was it a slave to the strange bipedal creatures? The idea of this animal suffering enraged me.

"Scanning local camoflague" a robotic voice chimed inside my head. My eyes uncontrallably moved from one part of the animal to the next. "Scanning complete. Converting to local camoflague." The voice chimmed again. Mechanical screeching and wirring echoed in my as as parts of my body began to shift and shape to the unfortunate animal. Though it only took a few seconds of time, the sudden transformation seemed to be an eternity of pain and agony. While my body was being compacted into this new form, excruciating pain overloaded my brain. I convulsed and let out numerous howls before I looked exactly like the strange animal I had unwillingly scanned.

Only minutes before, I was minding my own buisness at Hoover Dam. But now, I was to the ground staring at a sleek, but outdated customized Mazda CX-9. Though they were considered a peice of crap, I remembered that in it's day, it was a hell of a car. Completely gas efficiant and built with the horsepower to compete with a large truck, the security vehicle that sat before me was once a large mechanical monster that destroyed everything on the Dam. All except myself, a 30 year old woman named Milissa Evens.

I had tried to speak to the monster, but it only growled evily at me. Then the local security officer showed up and the monster transformed into the security car. Now it sat motionless only feet away from my own.

"Miss! Is everything alright?" the male security officer shouted as he stepped casually out of his cruiser. I nodded my head in reply, but my line of vision remained focused on the transformed cruiser. Curiosity had now taken over as I attempted to stand. The officer took his gun out of it's holster and trained it on the transformed monster.

It was now figuring out what it was and what it has as the customized vehicle. The front wheels turned, the engine fired up and died, the wail of it's sirens and the flash ofit;s lights could be seen and heard for miles. Other adjustments were being made such as side mirrors moving, and the seats inside were also coming to life on their own.

The security officer remained focused on the vehicle, but with every movement, his gun would shift to a new spot. His arms and legs were shaking violently from fear and nervousness.His gun now ponted at the driver's side mirror, he edged toward the monster cautiously.

A click.

The officer pointed his gun at the trunk as it slowly opened. No movements were made after that. Long amounts of silence passed before a bird chirped, in result the edgy man lookedaway. His attentieness towards the bird made him blind to the almost silent whiring and clicking.

From my point of view, I saw the seats shift and multiple plates and pipes migrate towards the open trunk. The plates merged together to form something that looked like a tail, of the monster, that extended at least 6 feet from the trunk. I watched in silent horror as the dark grey and white appendage hovered towards the dazed man. I let out a scream right as the tail lurched and wrapped around the man;s chest. He cried out as the tail effortlessly lifted him high into the air. The officer continued to scream as he tried to get free.

I didn't know what the monster's plans were with this man, but I forgot about my pain and bolted up and sprinted over to the car, whimsically leaping over the ocassional dead body. I thrusted myself on the lengthy sloped hood of the cruiser and begged it to put the man down.

This was fun! Why my mind had suddenly been entertained by this creature's cries for help, Iw as unsure of, but something inside of me was amused by this tortuer. Though I still had no clue what I was, I had a better understanding. I must enjoy tormentingthese small animals.

"Yes. Animals. That's what they are. Nothing more than stupid creatures that live, mate, and die!" a more malicious side of my brain thought. It was almost a great sensation. Cruelty to this beast was magnificant. I thought I could go on forever, but I was snapped back into reality when I felt the female throw herself on the front portion where the beings of my head resided.

"Put him down! Please!"

Mystified, all movements in my fifth appendage halted. A more logical side of me combated my sudden cruelty as I hesitated to respond. Through my sensore receptors, I felt smal amounts of liquid streaming down the armor that covered my head, but other receptors relayed information that it was not raining. Unable to see, I signaled to my body to change shape, and it responded with the shifitn g of plates and pipes, painfully of course.

My arms and legs almost completely bent, I crouched with my chest touching the ground, My head, which had migrated before my torso appeared, now held the femal. She was unaware that I had changed.


End file.
